cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrjoeterrace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chairs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bobyking (Talk) 14:48, February 14, 2010 Scrolling... On my user page I tried to get stationary headers on the cookbook by making two tables. It worked great, near perfect alignment, until I viewed it on another browser. Each browser I view the page handles the column width differently, even when I specify each column's width. I can only get usable alignment out of one browser at a time. I think it might even vary from OS to OS. Opera and IE will put the second table to right of the first one, unless I put enough blank lines between. Just enough blank lines for one, leaves a gap with others. I guess even features used to display of wiki pages are pretty far from being completely standardized. With its fewer columns, the neighbors table, might not have the same alignment issues. If it's possible to arrange the page neatly, I think it may be more convenient for people to have a scrolling neighbors table on the right, so the scroll bars are near each other. Having it on the left may make it more cumbersome for people using smaller windows. Shadows15 20:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- I was experimenting with coloring columns on the cookbook page on my user page. To avoid manually editing the thing line by line, I can write a little script to color the rest of the rows. Shadows15 23:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I suppose the colors could be toned down. It's just that I find it fairly easy to keep track of what row I'm in when I reading, but with plain white, I find myself constantly putting in considerable effort to following which column to look to. Just alternating colors would help, but I think a few more helps a lot more. As I have it on my page, when I've got the columns sorted by CP, and I'm also comparing profit per hour, it's really quick to just look to the blue column in the middle. I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable with CSS, so if you have any ideas off the top of your head, please let me know. You can edit my page to any degree if you like. I noticed that there were a lot of corrections to the numbers on the table last night. I checked a number, and some were right and some were wrong, so I took both tables, bought them in Excel, removed all calculated numbers and replaced them with formulas. The one on my page hasn't been corrected it yet, but I can reprocess it with any other changes. Shadows15 17:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Table Changes Did you get your files checked in? If you still need help, let me know and I will figure it out. Ilovelyse 23:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Checking #formatnum * |2}} * |2}} Nice editing on Super Stoves Thanx 4 re-editing! Looks better than b4! :D Cuisine images I just screen shotted the cookbook. I like what you did to them better, but it`s simple to get the ones I did. I took the name with the picture so it's a rectangle, but you or someone else chopped them up to just be the circles. I think I took it the same way as I had before. Ilovelyse 23:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cookbook cleanup So that's how I should have made the info table drop the sortable boxes, thanks! Tom Rini 21:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Refining Cuisine pages? Hey, what would you think about combining the category pages for a cuisine with their normal page (ie Category:Seafood_Cuisine and Seafood_Cuisine)? Or is it best to keep the special pages like Categorie otherwise clean? Tom Rini 23:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I can move the content tomorrow (when I want to try and update / audit the category tags I did the other week after thinking about it more. How do you do a redirect? Raw wiki is fine if that's the easiest way :) Tom Rini 01:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Googled up how to redirect, working on 'em now. Thanks ... Done Tom Rini 03:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Refining Template:CookbookLine? Hey, I was thinking. Given that now at least the game shows CP Cooking on the recipe info page rather than CP Ingredient, would it make sense to update the CookbookLine template to use this format as well? I know I've acidentially put the cooking rather than Cooking/3 value in, and it'd take auditing all the recipe pages and Cookbook (and Advanced Cookbook) lines / page. But I kinda want to audit the recipe pages anyhow... Thanks! Tom Rini 03:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so what I mean is the info page in the in-game Cookbook will say on Ranch Beans, CP Ingredients is 6. In the CookbookLine we would be CPIngredient=2. Tom Rini 01:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Spice Rack pictures Hey, I'm going to update Spice Rack shortly for the new spices, would you mind doing new pictures for Magic / 12 Hour / Mastery spices? You did a nicer job than I can do and they should look consistent in the end. Thanks! Tom Rini 22:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hiding empty parts of MinutesToTime? Hey, over in now deleted I've figured out how to make MinutesToTime not show 0 days or 0 hours for times, just about. Would that be a good thing to change on the template or too confusing? It's going to be somewhat CW centric in that today things are either whole minutes less than 60, hours less then 23 or whole days. Finally dug up http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:ParserFunctions for doing more complex template stuff :) Tom Rini 01:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) So, I think in general you're right (an even better example is where 10 hours falls vs 20 minutes). But what you just did on the Cooking Mastery page shows the other downside here. When there's never a day column it just looks... funny. It's almost like we want MinutesToDDHHMM and MinutesToHHMM. Then the places we know will never get into the days column look cleaner and the places we need it all look good too. Tom Rini 00:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC)